


Stay With Me

by Onehelluvapilot



Series: Tumblr prompt fics [37]
Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Gen, Head Injury, Hurt Percival (Merlin), Hurt/Comfort, Protective Elyan (Merlin)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-02
Updated: 2020-12-02
Packaged: 2021-03-10 05:54:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 464
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27845599
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Onehelluvapilot/pseuds/Onehelluvapilot
Summary: Percival gets a concussion and Elyan struggles to get him back to Camelot.
Relationships: Elyan & Percival (Merlin)
Series: Tumblr prompt fics [37]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1922554
Kudos: 9





	Stay With Me

"Percy, you have to keep walking," Elyan encouraged his friend, who was still propped up between himself and the tree. He'd stumbled suddenly to the side to lean against it a few moments ago as his balance faltered. It wasn't surprising, given the hit to the head he'd taken when his horse had been spooked by a snake and thrown him off. He'd gone down hard and not moved, and Elyan, in his haste to reach him, had forgotten to tie up his own mare after he dismounted. Both horses had run off, leaving the two men stranded. Ordinarily, that wouldn't be so bad, since they weren't too far from the castle and it was a nice day for a walk, but Percival's concussion complicated matters significantly. "We have to get back to Camelot."

"Just give me a minute," the injured knight muttered, his voice slightly slurred. "'m lightheaded."

"Okay. Take however long you need. Just please don't pass out on me. I'm not big enough to get you home if you're unconscious." Hopefully, their horses had gone back to Camelot when they'd run off and someone would recognize them and come looking, but barring that, they would be spending the night out here if Percival passed out. They weren't expected home until dusk, so a rescue mission wouldn't be sent out until the next morning. It would be a very cold night, since their cloaks were really meant for presentation more than warmth and the horse had run off with Elyan's flint still in its saddlebags so they had no way to make a fire. It had also had their food, so it was going to be a hungry night. The potentially freezing to death if there was a frost though was a lot more concerning. They needed to get back to Camelot.

"I'll do my best," Percival agreed as he pushed himself away from the tree to keep going. He was far too tall to put his arm around Elyan's shoulders, but he braced one hand on them and the knight did his best to support him with an arm around his lower back. He still had a difficult time staying on his feet, and even fell over once despite the trees he leaned frequently against, but thankfully didn't lose consciousness. Getting him to stand up again though took some time, and it was dark by the time they approached Camelot. The main city gates were closed, and they were ordered not to be opened until dawn for security, and at first Elyan feared that they had come so far only to still be spending the night outside, until the guards saw their cloaks and they were let in. Percival, now that a cart to carry him was available, promptly passed out.


End file.
